narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asami Haruki
is a chūnin rank shinobi originating from Kirigakure. Born from a unique parentage that blessed with the Tanuki lineage, the young woman proved to harbor some intriguing abilities that were thought to be a natural part of her heritage. However, her appearance proved to be the teasing point as many children bullied her for how she looked, often citing her parents as a disgrace. It quickly grew malicious, and it was Asami's hope that such notions would end when she graduated from the academy. But it refused to be abated, as even her own genin teammates poked fun, though their brand was more general teasing purposes rather than the intent to humiliate. For Asami though, it hurt just the same. Even with her promotion to chūnin, the girl remained hassled by her comrades, if she could call them such. For though Kiri's days as the bloody mist were over, the hidden temperaments remained. It ultimately proved too much for Asami, and with no regret, she turned her back on the village, noting that such a thing would cause her to be labeled a missing-nin and branded for capture/torture by the hunter-nin. Such a notion didn't bother her though, as she could no longer endure the village's ways, even with the slowest of change appearing. Her own fears would come to fruition shortly after her abandonment however; as some of Kiri's finest, the hunter-nin had rather effortlessly tracked her down as she sought to leave the confines of the Water Nation. But it appeared Lady Luck was done with the Asami, as she faced the group down in a confrontation that she would likely lose. Two fellow missing-nin happened to be visiting the area. The standoff, though discreet, nevertheless caught Kurumi's attention, and the look of a caged being that resided in Asami's eyes resonated with knowledge hungry woman. While Himizu looked on in the distance, Kurumi rescued the woman, effortlessly defeating the Kiri-nin with her refined bloodline. The woman made sure to leave no trace of the hunter-nin's existence behind; once finished, she offered Asami a choice, come with them on their travels, or be left to her own devices. Though shocked by the ruthless actions Kurumi, Asami couldn't help but be awed by the woman's power; she suspected Kurumi's companion was just as strong. Asa wanted to reach this pillar of strength, and seeing the lack of judgment in either woman's eyes, elected to join the two on their travels. Thus the traveling party grew to three. Background Personality A pleasant disposition. This is what most people subscribe to Asami when they first meet her. She's kind, hard-working, and general a good person to be around, rewarding people with her heartfelt presence. This particular portion of her has been a mainstay since she was a child, as she ventured around the village looking to make acquaintances and discover knew things. However, the inner turmoil caused by her appearance served as a catalyst for darkness within the woman. What started out as innocent teasing about her appearance quickly became malicious, and proved to be a powerful blow to the girl's self-esteem. As such, she become recluse, choosing to hold it and continue about her business; taking the high road if you will. But the constant nagging, pulling off her tail, and general callousness just caused the inner darkness to grow. Asami's shadows threatened to overwhelm the light-hearted nature of her very early childhood, a fact that concerned her parents greatly. The teasing didn't stop in her mind and in reality, as they saw her as a easy target, and branched out to her parents. This angered her greatly, but the kind, forgiving portion of her early personality refused to let her enact revenge. It was a tug of war within Asami all the way through her chūnin years. That is, until she couldn't take it anymore. On the day she departed the village, Asami broke, and the dam holding those ugly feelings in snapped with it. Even before Kurumi intervened, the former had lashed out at the Kiri-nin, dealing blow after blow as they shook before the Tanuki's wrath. One could argue that Kurumi's swift, ruthless action dealt a mercy to both parties, preventing Asami from completely departing from her old ways, and the Kiri-nin from a gruesome, painful, and very much drawn out death. It was the dark days that followed Asami after this occurred, even after Kurumi took the former under her wing. Only with time with Asami begin to recover fragments of her formerly cheery and light-hearted attitude. After all, she had been wronged greatly, needing a significant amount of time to return from the depths of her own anger and despair. Both Himizu and Kurumi noted the amount of darkness that could potentially override the girl, making her a danger to Kiri. Granted, as missing-nin with their own dubious track records, they had little right to talk. Asami for her part remained sullen and withdrawn, mentally battling the anguish of those long years and the realization that she would have slaughtered at least a portion of those Kiri hunter-nin had Kurumi not intervened. The shock may prove to be what was necessary for Asami to return to her former self. Only time can tell however if such a reaction will bear fruit. Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess & Control Perhaps the most defining abilities that Asami possessed before training with Kurumi and Himizu was her chakra. Because of her Tanuki lineage stemming from the Shukaku, she possessed rather enormous reserves that were comparable to Kage-level shinobi. It allowed her to use complex and large scale techniques with ease, much to the chagrin of her allies and adversaries. It was noted by the Mizukage that her reserves were comparable to some jinchūriki, further attesting to its large quantity. It was noted that she was capable of fighting at least an entire day nonstop while her comrades had to retire do to exertion. Kurumi herself as noted that with further diligence, Asami's chakra reserves could reach tailed beast level, despite not formally possessing a status as jinchūriki or even pseudo-jinchūriki. When exerted, her chakra has a highly magnetic quality, creating a field that spreads several meters from herself. This field serves to attract and repel objects caught within it's clutches, even if they don't possess substances vulnerable to magnetic repulsion and attraction. The field itself is accompanied by a substantial amount of pressure, crushing the ground beneath her feet while creating a visible perimeter of the chakra exertion. It has been noted that very few can withstand these forces, a notable exception being Asami's instructor. A secondary example of the chakra Asami possesses is her control. It is considered second to none by many, and all the more surprising when they see her exercising such precision. After all, most expect her to have mediocre control because of the massive reserves she possesses. But instead, her control almost parallels her reserve quantity. However, this is not a natural occurrence, as it was the product of several years of diligent training on Asami's part, learning to carefully flow chakra through objects without shattering them or otherwise rendering them unusable. The act also served as a therapeutic remedy, as Asami tapped into the her reserve of tightly controlled emotions and translated that into her chakra practice. As such, she developed into a virtuoso in this regard, capable of utilizing the flow to walk across surfaces such as water and climb trees. Besides that, she is capable of applying chakra flow to her weapons in different formats, from a blunt damaging edge, to a blaze of chakra centered around the sword's blade, to an indiscernible layer that perfectly mimics the shape and size of the blade. The last option perfectly overlaying the original. Asami is also capable of using a rudimentary variation of the surface chakra to empower her kicks and punches, allowing more damage to the opponent in the process. However, the most unique representation of her pronounced chakra control is one of two swords that Asami uses. When first receiving the commissioned weapon from the legendary blacksmith Asami was disappointed when she pulled it out of its scabbard, revealing nothing more than a hilt. While initially thinking it was a mistake, the note with the weapon persuaded her otherwise, before concluding that Asami would know how to use the sword. To the creator's credit, she did, after some thought that is. By activating the basic properties of chakra flow, she able to create a potent chakra sword from the hilt's base. With her refined abilities, Asami is capable of freely manipulating the size and shape of the blade, allowing her to use it for a variety of purposes and maneuvers in combat. However, because of it's rather, nonexistent design, Asami is free to formulate other weapons as well from the hilt base, making axes, spears and other chakra weaponry with relative ease. The only thing that limits Asami is her imagination, giving the woman a veritable arsenal in her hands. A consequence of this is Asami's ability to change the weapon on the fly, allowing her to catch opponents off guard during a fight. It also endows her with a useful versatility when the situation and circumstances are constantly changing, whether in or out of her favor. Put simply her control's prowess is greatly bolstered by the utilization of this sword. Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu Kenjutsu Category:Land of Yang Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality